No hay Trato
by xXkatsuraXx
Summary: -No quiero que te acerques a Sesshomaru"- gruño Inuyasha. El corazón de Kagome salto, pero… -"Entonces no te acerques más a Kikyo". Inuyasha la miro con recelo. -"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso…"-contesto bajito. Pues no hay Trato. InuKag Adelante...
1. Confusion

Hoooolaaaaa!! Gente, como andan? xD … espero que bien… bueno, bueno, hoy les traigo mi creación recién salidita del horno! Espero que les guste…. Y que comenten!!

PD: No se preocupen ya voy a salir de vacaciones… así que no teman por ¿Tu y Yo? … dentro de poco colgare el capi! :D

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

No hay trato

Cap.1

"Confusión"

"Otra vez se fue… supongo que después de todo Inuyasha es incapaz de alejar a Kikyo de su corazón."

Una chica de ojos chocolate esta sentada debajo de un frondoso árbol, abrazando sus rodillas, esperando, como siempre, al peliplateado con orejas de perrito , que para variar… la volvió a dejar sola.

"Pero si seré tonta… no importa cuantas palabras use, cuantas acciones demuestre, la reacción siempre es la misma… no hay manera de que Inuyasha… me mire…. Solo a mi…"

En sus ojos comienzan a agolparse pequeñas pero dolorosas lagrimas, intenta retenerlas, pero la frustración, el desamor y sobre todos los celos, la convencen de dejarse llevar y soltar todas sus dolencias… total, nadie la vería…

Pasan diez minutos, diez húmedos minutos, no puede dejar de llorar…

-¿Kagome?

Una fría voz la sobresalto, alzo el rostro y se dio con unos ojos ambarinos, preciosos pero algo duros.

Rápidamente voltea la mirada, que oportuno, Sesshomaru siempre llegaba en los momentos más vergonzosos…

-¿Qué quieres?- responde un poco molesta y avergonzada.

Ahora él guarda silencio.

-¿Qué quieres?- vuelve a repetir.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Kagome lo mira, directamente a los ojos, no era muy normal el hecho de que alguien como el Gran Sesshomaru se preocupara por una simple humana.

-No te importa…

-Hmp, es verdad no me importa.

Dichas estas palabras el mayor de los hermanos, se sentó al lado de Kagome, causando cierta sorpresa en ella.

No dijeron nada mas, simplemente quedaron en silencio.

-¿Dónde esta Rin y Jaken?- se atrevió a preguntar la morena.

-Los deje en un claro- respondió con simpleza.

-Ya veo…

Otra vez el mismo silencio…

-¿Y tus amigos?

Kagome lo miro de reojo, Sesshomaru miraba tranquilamente el cielo…

-Sango y Miroku fueron detrás de Kohaku, quizás tarden unos días en volver.

Sesshomaru la miro, sabia muy bien porque estaba tan decaída.

-Ya viene- dijo con algo de aburrimiento en su voz.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Kagome.

Sesshomaru se limito a señalar el ocaso.

La muchacha miro hacia donde apuntaba el largo y fino dedo del peliplateado.

Una silueta se acercaba dando largos saltos, provocando que sus largos cabellos jugaran en el viento.

La mirada de Kagome se oscureció ligeramente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el mayor.

-¡Maldito Sesshomaru!- grito el más joven antes de llegar- ¿Qué le has hecho a Kagome?

Por alguna razón, no le gusto nada que su hermano estuviera sentado junto a la morena.

Los fríos ojos de Sesshomaru se posaron en los gemelos de su hermano.

-Nada, solo la acompañaba- estas palabras causo sorpresa en la chica y molestia en el chico.

-¿A-acompañarla? Pero que demonios te pasa?!- dijo un alterado Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se puso en pie, le dio una dura mirada al chico, sin embargo volteo hacia Kagome y dijo suavemente…

-Si algún día no lo toleras mas, puedes venir con migo…

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a andar.

Kagome estaba… ¿impactada? Nunca espero que Sesshomaru le ofreciera algo asi, pero… a alguien no le gusto en lo más mínimo…

-Kagome…-llamo suavemente el semidemonio.

Ella lo miro, algo inexpresiva.

-O-oye, no te molestes!- dijo algo nervioso Inuyasha.

-¿Quién esta molesta?- contesto mientras se ponía en pie y sacudía su falda.

La cara de Inuyasha se contrajo un poco.

-¿Qué hacías con Sesshomaru?

El labio de Kagome tembló levemente, con que cara se atrevía a preguntarle algo asi…

-No te importa- contesto fríamente.

-Si me importa- refuto Inuyasha alterado.

-¿Qué hacías con Kikyo?- pregunto mordazmente Kagome.

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza, clásico de él.

-Na-nada… solo hablamos.

Kagome alzo una ceja.

-Te creo.

Inuyasha la miro sorprendido, pero no le duro nada ya que la mirada que tenia ella, era de esas que te dicen: Aprende a mentir, idiota.

Los nervios del peliplateado no son de acero y menos en ese tipo de situaciones.

-¡Dime que hacías con Sesshomaru!- grito-¡él nunca es tan amable!

Eso era mas de lo que podía aguantar, cuantas veces le demostró que le amaba?, y aun así tenia el descaro de desconfiar de ella?

-Hablábamos- dijo tranquilamente, aunque por dentro deseaba darle un millón de golpes-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Inuyasha la miro molesto, impasible, sabia que no tenia derecho a reclamarle algo, pero… no podía soportarlo.

-No quiero que te acerques a Sesshomaru- gruño Inuyasha.

El corazón de Kagome salto, pero…

-Entonces no te acerques más a Kikyo.

Inuyasha la miro con recelo.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso…-contesto bajito.

Kagome apretó con fuerza sus puños

-Pues no hay trato.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Muahis Muahis…. Mira como la lias Inuyasha ò.o… bueno…. Este es el prologo… espero que les guste y me dejen sus lindos reviews los esperare con ganas :D

Nos leemos!!


	2. Fotografía

Holas Holas!!

xD Muchas gracias por leer este Fic… me harían un gran favor si lo recomendaran por ahí….xDD

Bueno… este capi va dedicado a todas las maravillosas chicas que me dejaron sus Reviews! (;D Gracias!!) y nada… espero que sea de su completo agrado :3

Recuerden: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi (agradézcanle a ella xD) porque de ser mío… Sesshomaru hace muuuucho se hubiera interpuesto entre Inu y Kagome! xDD

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………….

No hay Trato

Cap.2

"Fotografía"

Habían pasado dos días después del extraño encuentro con Sesshomaru, pero curiosamente, nada había cambiado…

-Kagome…¿Todavía sigues molesta?

Inuyasha estaba en cuclillas, junto a la chica, que miraba algo perdida el horizonte.

-No- respondió secamente.

-Mentirosa- susurro Inuyasha.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada…

Kagome le dedico una mirada un tanto dura, pero suspiro.

El peliplateado la miro un poco sorprendido, realmente esperaba que la chica gritara y le aplicara su típico castigo, pero parecía que ella ni siquiera tenía ganas de eso.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Perfecta- respondió la morena- No es necesario que te preocupes por mí.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio y presiono fuertemente sus puños y sin decir palabra alguna salto hacia unos matorrales y se perdió en el bosque.

Kagome miraba el lugar por donde había desaparecido el semidemonio.

-¿Por qué siempre lo tratas así?

La pastosa y triste voz de Kikyo la sobresalto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Kagome sin mirarla.

Kikyo se paro a su lado.

-Te molesta que el corazón de Inuyasha sea solo mío ¿Verdad?

Kagome la miro, acaso la estaba probando…

-Si, me molesta- sentencio.

En el frio rostro de Kikyo se dibujo una sonrisa que mas parecía una mueca.

-Eres patética- dijo lacónicamente Kikyo- Vives enamorada de alguien que solo te mira como a una amiga.

Kagome agacho la mirada, era doloroso, muy doloroso… ella sabia eso desde hacia mucho, no era necesario que alguien se lo recalcara.

-Y lo más patético es que aun conociendo tu situación te atreves a tratarlo de esa manera.

Eso era mas de lo que ella podía tolerar. Se puso en pie y comenzó a andar.

-Claro y ahora huyes.

La morena paro en seco, siempre respeto a Kikyo, no porque ella lo quisiera, lo hacia solo por Inuyasha, pero ahora ya no le importaba nada.

-Sabes algo Kikyo, seré estúpida, patética y todo lo que quieras… pero mi cuerpo todavía es cálido.

La sonrisa de Kikyo desapareció de su rostro.

-¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?

Kagome suspiro, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kagome-chan!

La voz de Sango la hizo saltar, miro hacia el precioso cielo y ahí los vio, la joven pareja montada en el lomo de Kirara.

-¡Sango-chan! ¡Miroku!- exclamo Kagome mientras se ponía en pie y les regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas- ¿Cómo les fue?

Sango negó con la cabeza, al igual que Miroku.

-Ya veo… - dijo la morena un tanto bajito.

-¿Y el cabeza hueca de Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku… momentos después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-Ni idea- respondió Kagome, provocando que sus ojos chocolate tomaran un color medio negruzco.

-Ese idiota… volvió a dejar sola a Kagome- murmuro Miroku.

Sango miraba un poco apenada a Kagome… tenia que decir algo y rápido…

-¿Y Shippo? (N/A: Jejeje se me había olvidado mi precioso zorrito xD)

-Pues le llego una nota diciendo que los Exámenes comenzarían mañana así que se marcho para poder llegar a tiempo- dijo Kagome, sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Kagome era algo fingida, pero logro calmar los nervios de sus amigos.

-Bueno, debemos esperarlos- dijo tranquilamente Miroku mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron.

-Chicos, quiero volver por tres días a mi época ¿me dejan ir?- dijo con los ojitos suplicantes.

Sango y Miroku sonrieron.

-Claro, pero no te olvides de traer algunas vendas- contesto amablemente Sango.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, alegremente.

Unos minutos después se despedía de sus amigos y saltaba por el misterioso pozo.

**Mientras tanto**

**-**Esa tonta de Kagome, yo solo estaba preocupado- gruño Inuyasha desde lo alto de un árbol.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando… pronto anochecería.

-Y por si fuera poco, hoy hay Luna Nueva- Inuyasha se rasco la cabeza, un poco estresado por la situación- será hora de volver a la aldea.

Con tres saltos estuvo nuevamente en tierra, no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando vio a su querida Kikyo escabullirse entre los arboles.

-Kikyo…-murmuro, mientras corría a su encuentro.

La busco con los ojos… pero ella ya había desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ahhhh! ¡No hay como estar en casa!

Kagome estaba tomando un delicioso baño, era lo mejor para relajarse….

-Kagome~ ¿hoy no vendrá Inuyasha?

Su abuelo acababa de decir la palabra tabú.

Kagome cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-No, hoy no vendrá.

Su abuelo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata.

-Ah… sigue disfrutando de tu baño…

La morena comenzó a hacer burbujitas en la superficie de la bañera.

Después de un rato, salió de la bañera, se puso su ropa de dormir y tras despedirse de su familia subió a su adorado cuarto.

-Waaa… que delicia es mi cama…-canturreo contenta, mientras abrazaba su almohada.

Los ojos de la muchacha se posaron sobre un álbum de fotos que estaba sobre su mesa de noche.

Estiro su brazo y tomo el álbum. Comenzó a mirar las fotos, las había tomado hace unos meses con su cámara nueva, ahí estaban Sango tomada del brazo de Miroku, ambos con una enorme sonrisa, Shippo junto a Kirara, e Inuyasha en cuclillas permitiéndole a ella jugar con sus orejas.

La calidez se apodero de Kagome, y aumento mas al seguir viendo el resto de fotos, todos estaban tan felices ese día… especialmente un peliplateado, que incluso accedió a tomarse una foto solo con ella.

Los ojos de la morena comenzaron a llenarse de pequeñas lagrimas… contemplaba la foto en donde estaba sobre la espalda de Inuyasha y ambos saludaban alegremente a la cámara.

-Inuyasha…-murmuro mientras apretaba el álbum a su pecho… y quedando de esta manera profundamente dormida.

**Horas después…**

-Puff…¡ voy a llegar tarde al colegio!

Kagome se puso tan rápido en pie que ni siquiera se percato que el álbum callo al lado de su cama, en la foto que había estado contemplando muchas horas atrás.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Es muy tarde!- exclamaba mientras tomaba su mochila y algunos libros de su escritorio…

Salió corriendo de su casa… pero mientras ella salía… alguien llegaba.

Inuyasha abrió la ventana que daba al cuarto de Kagome.

-Tch, no esta…- gruño mientras saltaba al interior del cuarto- sigo pensando que este lugar huele mucho a ella…

Cerró los ojos… y pudo visualizar fácilmente el rostro de la chica, sonriéndole cálidamente… y repentinamente sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer.

Sacudió su cabeza, dio media vuelta, ya estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana… pero algo en el suelo llamo su atención.

Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron un poco al ver la imagen…

-Si serás tonta…- susurro cariñosamente…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………........

O.O!! Que tal? Les gustooo!... Muahis Muahis…. Y eso que todavía no llegamos a lo mas bueno! Ò.o Que será? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capi! Claro… pero no olviden dejarme sus reviews!! Los esperare con ganas! Besukis!!!

**Inujocelyn: ** *Sonrisa Colgate* Wiii me alegra que te gustara la historia, y sobre todo que fueras la primera en postear!!! Jejejeje espero que te guste este capi… y que me dejes tu opinión! :D Nos leemos!!

**Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1.: ** Jajaja nueva seguidora! Que encantoo! Muchas gracias por tu Review!! Espero que este capi cumpliera tus expectativas… xD si tienes alguna sugerencia no dudes en decírmela si? n.n Nos leemos!!

**Yela01: ** n.n Jeje la verdad es que busque una trama un tanto distinta a las demás… y quien mejor que mi lindo Sesshomaru para poner patas arribas las cosas! xDD Espero que sigas leyendo! (Y que me dejes Reviews! xDD) Saludos!!

**Alcalime: **Jejeje xDD y ahora te gusto como termine el capi? xDD Muchas gracias por tu Review!!! Nos leemos!

**Lady-create: **xDD Verdad que es bueno ver sufrir de vez en cuando a Inu? xDD Pero esto recién comienza …. Muahaha xDD Gracias por tu Review!!! Nos leemos!

**Lolichan36: **n.n jejee me alegra que te gustara taaanto!! xDD y por supuesto que los leere!! Este fin de semana para ser mas exacta!! Gracias por tu Review!! Nos leemos!

Bueno Chicas, un placer tenerlas como lectoras! (No olviden promocionarme xDDD)


	3. ¿Celos?

Hooola! xD

Jejeje como siempre les agradezco sus Reviews… y sobre todo el contenido de cada uno de ellos :3 me motivan a seguir escribiendo….!!

Bueno, bueno… hoy les traigo un capi… veamos… estresante xDD … supongo que ustedes encontraran una mejor definición

Sin mas preámbulos aquí lo dejo.

Jejej se me olvidaba… Recuerden: Inuyasha no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… yo solo los tomo prestados por un rato xD

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No hay trato

Cap.3

"¿Celos?"

-Valla, Sesshomaru, nunca creí que podrías tratar a una mujer así…

Kikyo estaba parada en frente del imponente Demonio, que solamente la observaba.

-¿Acaso no podías esperar a que hablara con Inuyasha?- comento Kikyo en un tono un tanto arrogante- alejarme de esa forma…

-Kikyo… sabes que podría matarte…-Sesshomaru se tomo de la cabeza- pero que idioteces digo… si ya estas muerta…-termino con un tono medio burlón en su voz.

Por una fracción de segundo la estúpida sonrisa de Kikyo desapareció… pero retomo su clásica expresión…

-Nunca lo harías- dijo Kikyo fríamente, cosa que pico seriamente a Sesshomaru- si lo hicieras Inuyasha se pondría muy triste…

Sesshomaru la miro con dureza.

-¿Acaso piensas que me importan los sentimientos de ese Hibrido?- dijo con voz severa.

Kikyo sonrió…

-No… claro que no te importan los sentimientos de Inuyasha… pero si que te importan los de Kagome.

La expresión de Sesshomaru no vario… aunque por dentro se sintió… ¿Nervioso?

El cadáver andante sonrió aun más…

-Así que piénsalo… si yo desaparezco…Inuyasha quedaría muy triste… y respóndeme… ¿Quién ira a consolarlo?

Sesshomaru cerro los ojos…su corazón latía con rabia, nunca antes le había pasado eso… siempre tan sereno… por que su corazón latía de esa manera….

Volvió a abrir sus preciosos ojos… tenia una expresión aterradora…

-No me importa lo que hagas con Inuyasha… pero… si la sonrisa de ella desaparece por tu culpa… te matare…-una mini sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- pero…si ya estas muerta….

-.-.-.-.-.-

-…. Y si aplicamos la formula de Logaritmos conseguiremos obtener el resultado…

El profesor de Aritmética dictaba su clase… algunos alumnos prestaban toda la atención de mundo, otros jugaban con sus celulares o se mandaban notitas entre ellos… y algunos como Kagome Higurashi… miraban distraídamente la ventana.

-_"Maldición… Kagome, no deberías estar pensando en él justo ahora"_-se regaño ella misma-_"Debería prestar atención a lo que…"_

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos…

-I-I-Inuya..-balbuceo.

El chico estaba sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol que daba justamente al salón de clases de la joven Sacerdotisa.

Kagome volvió la mirada, ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?... ¿Por qué siempre tenia que hacer cosas que la llenaran de esperanza? ¿Por qué?

Levanto la mano, el profesor le dio la palabra y dijo tan rápido como pudo que le permitiera ir a los servicios higiénicos. El profesor accedió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Antes de marcharse le dio una fugaz mirada al peliplateado, que compre dio a la perfección ya que salto hábilmente de la rama del árbol en dirección a la azotea, Kagome cerro la puerta tras ella y comenzó a caminar rumbo al lugar acordado.

Antes de abrir la puerta, trato de sonreír, lo que menos quería en ese momento era volver a pelear con el chico.

Tomo la perilla y entro a la amplia azotea… allí estaba, el chico que durante tantas noches le robo el sueño, el causante de todas sus angustias, pero el único dueño de su confundido corazón.

Inuyasha la miro, parecía un poco nervioso e intranquilo, sin embargo le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto… eso pareció tranquilizar un poco al chico…

Kagome camino hacia el muchacho, pero dejo una cierta distancia de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto.

Inuyasha metió su mano entre sus ropas, sacando un Bento.

-Tu madre me pidió que te lo trajera- respondió con simpleza mientras le entregaba el recado.

-_"Pero que mas estaba esperando"_-se regaño la morena mientras tomaba su refrigerio- gracias.

Inuyasha se sobresalto un poco y desvió sus ojos cuando chocaron con los de ella.

-Ta-también…también quería verte- agrego bajito, algo apenado.

Kagome no pudo evitar emocionarse, parece tonto como esas simples palabras podían causarle todas esas emociones, como podían descolocarla en un segundo.

-O-oye no me mires así…-volvió a susurrar el de los ojos ámbares.

-Oh, disculpa- se apresuro a contestar mientras desviaba su mirada.

Silencio… silencio….y mas silencio….

Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a romper con ese extraño ambiente, los dos estaban… nerviosos.

-_"¿Qué hago?-_se cuestionaba el peliplateado-_"Como le explico…"_

-Inuyasha- llamo suavemente su compañera, haciendo que el joven la mirara de inmediato- si no vas a decir nada, me marchare, estos son los únicos días en que puedo asistir al colegio.

La sangre se le congelo, ella no había empleado un tono frio… pero aun así, ella nunca le había hecho ese tipo de desplante.

-Si, disculpa- Inuyasha agacho la cabeza- hablaremos mas tarde.

Se puso en pie, con dos hábiles saltos se alejo de la azotea, dejando a una atontada Kagome en ella.

-Si será idiota…-comento algo decepcionada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la cama de Kagome, observando las fotos… sonreía cálidamente, recordando el momento, en un principio le sorprendió como esa caja podía sacar imágenes instantáneas de ellos… pero luego le pareció divertido y le emociono aun mas cuando la morena le explico que ese nuevo aparato era una maquina que guardaba recuerdos… eso le hizo muy feliz.

-¡Ya llegue!

La voz de Kagome lo sobresalto, soltó el álbum de inmediato, por alguna razón estaba nervioso, instintivamente abrió la ventana y salto por ella, en dirección al pozo que unía su mundo con el de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro a su casa, se sentía un poco emocionada y nerviosa, ¿que le diría cuando la viera?

Se quito los zapatos e ingreso a la cocina, allí estaban su madre, cocinando, su abuelo, con su clásico periódico, y su hermano, lidiando con las tareas…. La ausencia de cierto semidemonio la dejo un poco desubicada.

-¿Inuyasha?- soltó sin querer.

-En tu cuarto- respondió Souta sin levantar la mirada de sus deberes.

No necesito que se lo repitieran subió rápidamente las escaleras, deseaba hablar con el.

Grande fue su decepción al encontrar el cuarto completamente vacio.

Un desganado suspiro escapo de sus labios, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, se fijo en el álbum… al parecer "alguien" lo había estado observando.

No pudo evitar sonreír… tomo el álbum y pensó…

-"_Supongo que debería llevar la cámara… para hacer mas recuerdos…"_-su sonrisa se ensancho mas… a veces Inuyasha era tan inocente-_"También aprovechare para sacar algunas con Sesshomaru, claro… si lo encuentro…"_

Sus propios pensamientos la sorprendieron… en ese momento recordó las palabras del mayor…

"_Si algún día no lo toleras mas, puedes venir conmigo…"_

Esas palabras la turbaron mucho… si no hubiera sido porque Inuyasha distrajo su atención… hasta el día de hoy no hubiera dejado de darle vueltas al asunto.

Era… extraño… Sesshomaru siempre se había demostrado frio y distante…¿Cuándo había cambiado eso?... sus palabras fueron bastantes simples, pero… ese "puedes venir conmigo" la había dejado… perturbada, no era una declaración… pero se asemejaba mucho… por un lado la sorprendía, pero también la emocionaba, no era una propuesta de cualquiera… era de Sesshomaru… su simple mención hacia temblar hasta al demonio mas terrible…

Sacudió su cabeza, el simplemente trato de ayudarla… solo eso, ¡Claro! Quizás fue por la ocasión en la que ella salvo a la pequeña Rin… si… debía ser eso, un simple agradecimiento.

Tras esa conclusión Kagome se sintió algo aliviada, se dio una suaves palmadas en su rostro y se dispuso a preparar su mochila con lo indispensable, vendas, pomadas, curitas, termómetro, algunas píldoras, los dulces favoritos de sus amigos y sobre todo de su cámara instantánea.

Mañana volvería a la época antigua.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El "desagradable" olor de Sesshomaru llego hasta la fina nariz de Inuyasha…¿Qué diablos hacia merodeando a estas horas de la noche?

Salió de la cabaña y agudizo la vista… no tubo que esforzarse demasiado ya que el blanco traje de su hermano brillaba con los suaves rayos que daba la luna.

La mirada del mayor se poso en la de su hermano… dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el espeso bosque, Inuyasha entendió el gesto de inmediato, a regañadientes corrió hacia la zona en la que había desaparecido el Demonio que tenia por hermano.

Los rayos de la luna le daban un toque aun mas místico a Sesshomaru, que con su habitual seriedad esperaba a su torpe hermano.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruño Inuyasha en cuanto diviso la figura de su hermano- Kagome no esta aquí…

Sesshomaru omitió el último comentario… él tenia tan buen olfato como el de Inuyasha.

-No e venido a verla a ella- dijo secamente- solo vengo a darte una advertencia- la dureza de sus ojos era abrumadora- Solo lo diré una vez, ella me interesa, así que ten cuidado con lo que hagas…

Las palabras del mayor dejo atónito a Inuyasha, fue tan directo…

-¿Qu-que?- logro articular.

-Te dije que no lo repetiría- sentencio el mayor, y dando la vuelta con suma elegancia desapareció de la vista de su pequeño hermano.

Inuyasha no logro conciliar el sueño esa noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Inuyasha tienes una cara horrible- se burlo el joven monje.

-Cállate Miroku- respondió un huraño Inuyasha- no e podido dormir, ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Juuu… si que ha tenido mala noche…-comento el recién llegado Zorrito- ¿Pensando mucho en Kagome? ¿Ehh? Inuyasha….

Se gano un buen capón por el comentario.

-No estoy para bromas Shippo- le regaño.

-Hablando de eso… ¿ya vendrá Kagome-chan?- dijo la exterminadora.

Inuyasha levanto la cabeza.

-Ya llego…-dijo algo animado.

Efectivamente la figura de la chica apareció a lo lejos, llevaba una gran mochila pero aun así se las arreglaba para levantar los brazos en señal de saludo, los otros tres le devolvieron el saludo… pero el peliplateado todavía estaba un poco extrañado por las palabras de su hermano, como para devolverle tan fácilmente el saludo.

-Sango-chan, Miroku, Shippo- Saludo alegremente la morena mientras abrazaba afectuosamente al pequeño que había saltado a sus brazos apenas la tuvo cerca- Inuyasha.

El último apenas la pudo mirar, se sentía extrañamente vulnerable… pero todos esos sentimientos se esfumaron al ver lo que la chica traía en el cuello.

-¡Trajiste la maquina que guarda recuerdos!- exclamo emocionado- ¿sacaras mas recuerdos?

Kagome le sonrió, se alegraba de que sea el mismo.

-Sip, para eso la e traído…-contesto amablemente.

Una sesión de fotos comenzó en ese momento, curiosamente todos eran muy fotogénicos, en especial Inuyasha… parecía que la cámara siempre lo enfocaba…

-Tch, Inuyasha siempre sale genial- se quejo Miroku.

-Pero que dices…-le dijo cariñosamente Sango- tú sales…

La chica no concluyo la frase estaba roja como un tomate ya que "alguien" tocaba un lugar que no debía tocar….

-¡Mi-Ro-Ku!- grito mientras le estampaba una cachetada.

Todos reían por la situación, todos menos la morena, desde hace rato andaba distraída, mirando de un lado a otro…

-Kagome, ¿Buscas a alguien?- le pregunto Shippo.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- Kagome atropello las palabras al verse descubierta- pues… algo así…

Inuyasha dejo de reír… y la miro algo serio.

-¿A quien?- soltó de repente.

La chica lo miro y con una sonrisa le dijo…

-A Sesshomaru, me gustaría sacar recuerdos de él…

En los ojos de Inuyasha se noto claramente la molestia que invadía todo su ser.

-Ya te dije que no quiero que lo veas mas- dijo autoritariamente y dándole la espalda.

Kagome agacho la mirada, curiosamente se sentía contenta.

-Si, ya me lo dijiste- respondió resignada causando gran sorpresa en Inuyasha- pero, no te hare caso.

Termino con una dulce sonrisa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Toma ya!!!.... Sufre Inu, Sufre!!!!!!....... ¬W¬ y agárrate que esto recién empieza…xDD

Jejeje lamento que el capi me quedara taaan largo…me he pasado 3 paginas de lo que suelo escribir xD… bueno, ¿Qué les parece? … espero que les guste, n.n esperare ansiosa por sus Reviews!!

**Inujocelyn: **O.O! Valla te acercas bastante a mis planes…xD Aunque creo que será un pelin mas complicado, amo las cosas cuando se complican! xDD… jajaja mil gracias por tu Review… y si odias a Kikyo… con el próximo capitulo quizás… que quizás… la vas a odiar mil veces mas!! Jejeje… Nos leemos!!

**Lolichan36: **:D Que feliz me hizo tu comentario, de verdad, espero que este capitulo también halla cumplido con tus expectativas y que te siga llamando la atención… gracias por el Review y por agregarme a tus Favoritos! Nos leemos

**Lady-create: **Jejeje… que lindos gusanitos! xDD… Sexymaru…. Me encanta ese apelativo le va de miedo! xD… tranquila pronto veras a Inuyasha tirarse de los pelos por los celos!! *¬* xD

Gracias por el Rev, Nos leemos!!

**Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1: **Juuu!! Con calma señorita, pronto se harán sus pedidos realidad…. Primero vamos con Sessho… luego viene el cadáver viviente…xD… tengo planeado bastantes cosas, no desesperes pronto lo leerás! Muchas gracias por el Rev, Nos leemos!!

**Houshi Kasahaya: **Jejeje… tienes razón, con cualquiera de los dos quedaría genial… pero ya veremos… uno nunca sabe! xD… Gracias por el Review! Nos leemos!!

**Felichan025: **n///n gracias! Me alegra que te parezca interesante, ojala que este capi también te guste! Nos leemos!!

**Pata: **ejejej Gracias por el Comentario… creo que me tarde un poco con este capi, los exámenes… pero el próximo no tardara mucho! n.n Nos leemos!!

Bueno chicas, un gusto poder compartir esta historia con ustedes, Nos leemos dentro de poco.


	4. Tomalo o Dejalo

Wooooolaz!!! Chicas, lamento la demora, pero como que las fiestas me acortaron tremendamente el tiempo!

Y hablando de fiestas…. ¡¡Feliz Navidad!! Atrasada pero vale el esfuerzo! xD

Oks.. ahora no las distraigo mas, asi que aquí les dejo su regalito! xD

Recuerden: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de la genial Rumiko Takahasi, porque de ser mío, el cadáver ese se quedaría con Naraku!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No hay trato

Cap.4

"Tómalo o dejalo"

"_No te hare caso"_

Esas cuatro palabras no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, Kagome no era asi, siempre hizo todo lo que él quería, nunca se comporto de esa manera, primero el desplante, ahora se rebelaba, ¿que mas podía pasar?...

-¡Inuyasha camina!

La voz de la chica lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Ya voy….-respondió.

Era curioso, ella lo trataba con normalidad, como si nada pasara… ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué era lo que tanto le molestaba? ¿Qué tenia de malo que ella quisiera sacar un recuerdo con Sesshomaru? Eso, eso era lo malo, Sesshomaru, no le hubiera importado que le dijera Kouga… pero Sesshomaru… el hecho de pensar que ella sonriera para él hacia que su sangre le hierva…

"_Ella me interesa"_

Maldito Sesshomaru… eso fue lo primero que pensó, ¿Por qué quería todo lo que le pertenecía?

El corazón estuvo a punto de parársele.

Todo lo que le pertenecía… ¿desde cuando Kagome le perteneció?... él no tenia ningún compromiso con ella… eran camaradas, luchaban juntos, eran amigos, pero nada mas… ella tenia todo el derecho de que le gustara… otra persona… ¡pero no!... ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, sus sentimientos no pudieron haber cambiado tan rápido, eso era imposible… pero y si Sesshomaru…

Se tomo la cabeza, pensar tanto le afectaba…

-Oye,¿ te sientes bien?

La mano de Kagome se poso en su frente, sobresaltándolo un poco.

-No, no tienes fiebre… que extraño- dijo Kagome- venga espabila de una vez.

Inuyasha pestañeo varias veces… era extraño, no parecía Kagome.

-¿No serás tu la que no a espabilado?- pregunto algo frio.

Ella levanto una ceja.

-No, el que no a despertado eres tu.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo intercambiaron miradas nerviosas… el ambiente no era bueno.

-¡¿Pero que dices?!

Kagome abrió la boca para decirle una serie de insultos… pero no lo hizo.

-Perdona, no me hagas caso…- le dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Inuyasha estaba impactado, eso si que era extraño.

-Ale, ale… -canturreo Miroku, tratando de suavizar un poco la situación-Miren que parecen una pareja de esposos.

¿O la empeoro?

-¿Esposos?- dijo sarcásticamente Kagome.

-Jih… olvídenlo- se apresuro a decir un nervioso Miroku.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto de la tarde paso tranquilamente, sin peleas, sin gritos, era una atardecer muy tranquilo, solo que…

-Inuyasha… te ves perturbado ¿Pasa algo?- dijo místicamente Miroku.

-No para nada- respondió rápidamente el peliplateado, pero no era cierto… un olor en el aire lo había tensado, un olor que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

-Si es Kikyo no te preocupes puedes ir- dijo la Sacerdotisa mientras se encogía de hombros- no tienes que ponerte así.

Inuyasha la miro algo desafiante, pero prefirió no comenzar una nueva pelea.

-Pues no, no es Kikyo- sentencio.

-Ohh...

-Kagome-chan… mira…

Por primera ves en su vida Inuyasha detesto a Sango.

Sango señalaba a un apuesto Demonio que se encontraba en lo alto del acantilado, mirando perdido el atardecer.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron.

-¡Sesshomaru!- le llamo.

El mayor de los hermanos desvió su mirada hacia la voz que le había llamado, pudo ver como la muchacha lo saludaba alegremente, con esa cálida sonrisa.

De improvisto Kagome monto sobre Kirara y le pidió que la llevara junto al Demonio…

Inuyasha sintió que el corazón se le hacia un nudo.

Desde la retrospectiva de sus compañeros parecía que Kagome era la única que hablaba… pero no era así, Sesshomaru respondía con frases cortas pero no frías a cada una de las cosas que la morena le decía.

De pronto lo que Inuyasha menos quería pasó.

Kagome le mostro la cámara a Sesshomaru, parecía que le explicaba para que era y luego…

-¿Te gustaría sacarte un recuerdo con migo?

La sonrisa de ella era tan dulce que se le hizo imposible decirle que no.

-Claro.

Kagome prendió el aparato, se paro junto a Sesshomaru y sorpresivamente lo tomo del brazo y jalo suavemente de el para que se agachara un poco y así caber en la foto.

La expresión de Sesshomaru era neutra, no sonreía pero tampoco estaba enojado, era genial.

El Flash fue el anunciante de que debía soltarlo, y tan suavemente como lo había cogido lo soltó.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras que cambiaba el dispositivo de la cámara para que almacenara esa imagen.

Sesshomaru asintió.

-Toma esta es para ti.

Kagome le extendía la foto que acababa de procesar la cámara, realmente se veían bien.

El Demonio la tomo y observo la imagen.

-¿No te la piensas quedar tu?

-No te preocupes- contesto Kagome mientras le giñaba un ojo- la e guardado en esta cámara, cuando vuelva a mi época la imprimiré.

Sesshomaru no comprendió a que se refería con imprimir, pero asintió.

De pronto sintió un olor en el aire… debía decírselo.

-Kagome, Kikyo esta aquí.

Las palabras del peliplateado le congelaron el alma, sin embargo, le sonrió.

-No importa, muchas gracias por todo.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se volvieron blandos, amables… Kagome pensó que eran muchos mas hermosos así… pero le llamo la atención que él comenzara a rebuscar entre sus ropas.

-Toma.

Sesshomaru tenia en su mano una especie de silbato, era de madera y muy delgado.

Kagome lo cogió y examino.

-¿Para que sirve?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Si alguna ves necesitas que este contigo, solo hazlo sonar, no importa donde este, en pocos minutos estaré contigo.

Sus palabras eran cálidas, amables, suaves… eso la emociono mucho, así que le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Volvió a montar sobre Kirara, le dijo Adiós a Sesshomaru y regreso con sus amigos, bueno los que quedaban ya que Inuyasha había desaparecido y no era nada difícil imaginar a donde había ido.

-Kagome-chan...- susurro Sango.

-Vámonos, luego nos alcanzara- dijo la morena.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Inuyasha…¿Qué te sucede?

Él la miro, su piel pálida, sus ojos oscuros, sus largos cabellos, todo en ella era tan hermoso… pero, le faltaba algo.

-Nada, no me pasa nada Kikyo.

Los fríos ojos de Kikyo se desviaron del rostro de Inuyasha, con ayuda de su Arco se puso en pie.

-Es por Kagome, ¿Verdad?

Inuyasha no contesto, no quería hablar de eso.

-Inuyasha no seas cobarde y dímelo, te has enamorado de ella.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- grito mientras se paraba y sujetaba de los brazos a Kikyo- ¡Yo te amo a ti!

-Inuyasha…- Kikyo apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de Inuyasha, que rápidamente la abrazo.

-Kikyo…

-Prométeme que nunca me dejaras, que siempre me pertenecerás.

Inuyasha hundió su rostro entre los cabellos de ella.

-Te lo prometo…- susurro- "_Así es… mi corazón es de Kikyo… solo de ella"_

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es extraño… Kagome-chan ya se a dormido…- comento Sango a Miroku- ella siempre suele esperar a Inuyasha a que vuelva.

Miroku meneo su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Es probable que Inuyasha este perdiendo su amor…

Un enorme chinchón broto de la cabeza de Miroku, cortesía del Peliplateado.

-¿Pero por que me golpeas?- se quejo Miroku.

-Por que dices idioteces.

La mirada de Miroku se volvió picara.

-Así que eres de los tíos que piensan que las mujeres solo te miran a ti… ahhh… Inuyasha que triste, pero la realidad es otra.

Inuyasha lo miro como quien dice: Di otra palabra y te descalabro el cuerpo.

-Pero, no diré nada mas…- concluyo Miroku- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, idiota- dijo Sango.

Esa situación lo cabreaba, siempre era él el malo de la película. Suspiro y giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba la morena.

-Tch, ya ni siquiera me espera….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Waaaa…. Que bien e dormido~

Kagome se estiraba ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

-Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Si?- le respondió ella con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Eh? A… nada- respondió atropelladamente Inuyasha.

-En ese caso… ¡andando muchachos!- dijo energéticamente la Morena, a lo que sus amigos respondieron con un fuerte ¡Si!

-Kagome, te ves muy animada- comento Shippo desde el hombro de Inuyasha.

-¿Te parece?- contesto ella.

-Pues si… antes cuando Inuyasha se iba con…

¡¡BUM!! Dos chinchones en la cabeza de Shippo.

Kagome se rio, haciendo que Sango y Miroku se abrazaran del susto.

-Eso era antes Shippo, ahora todo es diferente- dijo Kagome-Es bueno que Inuyasha se vea con Kikyo.

Shippo tenia la boca abierta igual que Sango y Miroku… mientras que Inuyasha se había quedado estático.

-¿Are? Que pasa… se han quedado helados- bromeo la de los ojos chocolates.

-Es que es muy sorpresivo, Kagome-chan…- logro articular Sango.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El repentino cambio de Kagome había tomado por supresa a todos sus compañeros en especial al peliplateado que todavía no salía de sus sorpresa, ella se veía tan normal, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de la perturbación que tenia Inuyasha en esos momentos.

Todo ese asunto le daba vueltas a su cabeza, pero pronto tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso, había percibido el olor de numerosos monstruos.

-¡Cuidado!- grito mientras desenfundaba a Tessaiga y partía en dos a un par de demonios.

Pronto sus compañeros comenzaron a luchar como siempre contra los numerosos monstruos, no pudo evitar notar que Kagome estaba más certera que otras veces, pero en un sorpresivo movimiento Kagome dejo caer la cámara que tenia en el cuello.

Pudo leer sus labios, había dicho "Sesshomaru" y de inmediato corrió hacia la cámara, descuidando por completo su posición. Tres monstruos se acercaron rápidamente, Kagome abrazo la cámara y espero el impacto, pero esto nunca llego, ya que como siempre el peliplateado la había salvado solo que…

-¡Quítate eres un estorbo!- grito furiosamente Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Kagome se oscurecieron… eso era mas de lo que ella podía tolerar, se había esforzado tanto para no pelear con él, se había esforzado tanto para no causarle problemas a él durante las batallas y ahora la llamaba estorbo.

-Perdona, no seré más un estorbo.

Kagome se volvió a poner en pie, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le temblaba la mano, pero aun así, ante la mirada de horror de Inuyasha al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, cogió su arco y comenzó a eliminar cuanto monstruo había.

Cuando la cantidad de ogros y demonios era casi nula, Kagome se puso su arco al hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

-¡Kagome-chan! ¿A dónde vas?

Kagome miro hacia el cielo en donde estaba Sango sobre Kirara y le sonrió.

-Tengo algo que hacer, luego nos vemos…

Y sin más comenzó a correr.

Tres miradas asesinas cayeron sobre Inuyasha.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho esta vez idiota?!- le recrimino Sango.

Inuyasha no pudo responderle.

Miroku se tomo de la cabeza.

-¡Pero que esperas Inuyasha! Ve tras ella….

Inuyasha lo miro, y salió corriendo.

-Pero este chico si que es lento…-se lamento Miroku.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha siguió el olor de Kagome hasta un claro, allí estaba sentada bajo un árbol, sosteniendo una flautita… la miraba con mucho detenimiento, como si estuviera pensando en algo realmente difícil, no se atrevió a acercarse estaba muy nervioso.

De pronto Kagome se llevo la flautilla a la boca y soplo… emitiendo un sonido mágico… suave y emblemático, casi familiar…

Pasaron unos minutos, Kagome parecía ansiosa, miraba para todos lados…. De pronto los nervios de Inuyasha se hicieron de agua al sentir en el aire el olor de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru apareció detrás de unos arboles y con paso firme se acerco a la muchacha.

-Dime, ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome lo miro a los ojos, rogo por que la voz no le temblara, debía decirlo ya.

-Sesshomaru, deseo ir contigo.

A miles de leguas se pudo escuchar claramente como el corazón de alguien se partía en dos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chaaa!!!!!!!!.............. Pobre Inu… me siento tan mal por él… pero bueno, ya veré como lo empeoro mas!! ¬W¬

Espero que les gustara chicas, y que me dejen sus Reviews!!

**Inujocelyn: **Jijij… me fallaron los cálculos… todavía no odiaras mas a Kikyo…xD

Disculpa la espera… pero las fiestas, los tíos, las jaladas de cachetes y todo eso me recortaron el tiempo, espero que por año nuevo no halla tanto revuelo, gracias por leer!! Nos vemos!!

**Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1: ** n.n Ya ves!! Y a que ahora se puso mas rebelde?!...xD … y las cosas se van a poner un poco mas negras… pero mejor no te adelanto algo… si no la cosa pierde su encanto! xD Muchas gracias por el Rev. Nos leemos!!

**Pata: **Jejejeje… a que se la pasa mal! xDD… pero pronto Inu se las va a ver mas negras.!! Gracias por el Rev. Nos leemos!!

**Esther23: **x3 gracias querida, felices fiestas para ti también!!.... pronto le dolerá mas a Inu… pero que mala soy!!! XD Nos leemos!!

**Knd.03: **Jih… plis no le pidas su espadita a Inu… x3 … jejejeje…. Perdón!! Me tarde! … espero que eso no impida que lo sigas leyendo no?... xD muchas gracias… ya veras que Sessho le va a sacar canas verdes a Inu!! Nos leemos!!

**Lolichan36: **Ok! Luego te paso algunas imágenes de nuestro Sexy demonio!!... por cierto, me encantan tus Fics, son muy buenos.. Ahora lo sigo leyendo! Nos vemos!!

**Lina: **Jeee…. Lo sientooo!!!!!!!.... voy a tratar de no tardarme tanto esta vez…! Considéralo como un regalito de Navidad! xDD Nos leemos!!

**Paaulaa: **¡Bienvenida! xD… gracias por leerlo, espero que te guste mucho este capi y nada que m e acompañes hasta el final de la historia! Nos leemos!!

**Maga Oscura: **Juu!!! A que se dio cuenta un pelin tarde?! xDD…. Pero bueno ya veo como lo soluciono… o quizás no! xD… naaa… ya nos vemos!!!

**Selena's Stupid Productions: ***Sonrisa nerviosa* jiji…. De acuerdo, la próxima no me tardo nada! xDD.. Nos leemos!!


	5. Si tu eres feliz

Holaa! Holaa! Aquí Katsura reportándose con un nuevo y problemático capitulo! ¬w¬

Siempre soñé con un capitulo asi, bueno con que la historia fuera asi! xD y me alegra poder hacerlo… Ahhh!!! ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO MIS QUERISAS LECTORAS!!! xD

Ah!! Por cierto, olvide comentarlo, pero en este fic, Sexymaru tiene sus dos brazos xDD….

Oks… no las distraigo, por favor disfruten de la lectura y no olviden comentar!!

Recuerden: Inuyasha no me pertenece es de la gran Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No hay Trato

Cap.5

"Si tu eres feliz"

Espera, algo debe andar mal… ¿acaso era una pesadilla?… Kagome nunca podría decir algo así, ella siempre quiso estar a su lado, ella siempre estuvo para él, era imposible. Ella no pudo haber dicho eso.

Inuyasha seguía detrás de los arboles, con una expresión asustada, sorprendida y decepcionada, no se trataba de un mal sueño, la chica que siempre le pidió quedarse a su lado, acababa de decir que deseaba irse con…Sesshomaru.

Un millón de imágenes pasaron por su mente y en cada una de ellas Kagome era la protagonista… después del largo sueño de 50 años, ella fue lo primero que sus ojos vieron, ella fue la primera que quiso atacar, ella fue la primera que a su manera logro abrirse camino en su duro corazón, ella fue la primera que le hizo sentir que ya no estaba solo, ella lo era todo.

Pero la voz de aquel maldito que tenia por hermano lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-¿Por qué?

Kagome lo miro, como siempre su expresión era neutra, pero pudo sentir en su voz algo de… alegría.

-Ya… ya no lo soporto, pensé que el amor lo podía solucionar todo, pensé que por el amor que le tenia podía aguantar todo lo que pasara, pero no es así- dijo Kagome con voz decidida- nunca debí pedirle que me dejara seguir con él, lo único que hice fue mantenerlo un poco mas conmigo, solo eso, porque se que nunca podre romper el lazo tan fuerte que lo ata a Kikyo…

Sesshomaru estiro su brazo y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, casi como una caricia.

La morena lo miro sorprendida.

-No seas tonta, ¿te iras sin intentarlo una vez mas?-Sesshomaru le dedico una pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisa- ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

Kagome no pudo evitar sentir que tenía razón, como podría irse sin despedirse de sus preciados amigos, sin darles una pequeña explicación y sin intentarlo una vez más.

-Yo… perdóname, todavía no me quiero ir- dijo Kagome mientras agachaba la mirada.

El mayor con mucho cuidado tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo, sintió claramente como una especie de electricidad le recorrió la columna al verla tan sonrojada, tan frágil… era el momento, no podía contenerlo mas… lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de la chica, que no puso resistencia alguna, pero aun tenia los ojos abiertos… no le importo, con el tiempo lo conseguiría, ahora solo deseaba probar sus rojos labios…

-¡¡ALTO AHÍ SESSHOMARU!!

Los ojos de Inuyasha prácticamente emanaban fuego y empeoro aun más porque Sesshomaru no se alejo ni un centímetro del rostro de la chica, simplemente se limito a mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Maldito!- rugió Inuyasha- ¡tu has sido el único problema todo este tiempo!

La mirada de Sesshomaru era asesina, pero se volvió suave cuando Kagome lo sujeto de su antebrazo, la miro nuevamente ella le sonrió, bueno que mas daba, con tal que ella sonriera…

Con un suave bufido el Mayor de los hermanos se separo por completo de Kagome y viro para quedar cara a cara con su inoportuno hermano.

-¡No te acerques mas a Kagome!- bramo nuevamente Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, tu eres el menos indicado para decirme eso - le dijo Sesshomaru con su habitual calma- eres un completo idiota.

-¡Completo idiota!- Inuyasha desenvaino a Tessaiga-¡Ya me contaras que se siente que un completo idiota te parta en dos!

Sesshomaru omitió a Inuyasha y puso sus preciosos ojos sobre los chocolates que miraban un poco asustados la escena.

-Cuídate, Kagome.

Dichas estas palabras comenzó a caminar, dejando a un furioso Inuyasha y a una más animada Kagome…

Pero…

-Kagome, dime que lo que le dijiste era mentira- dijo Inuyasha con una expresión muy seria.

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-No, no era una mentira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kagome! ¡Cara de perro!

El joven lobo les hacia señas con las manos.

-¡Kouga-kun!- exclamo alegremente Kagome mientras le devolvía el saludo.

Kouga quedo algo perplejo al no escuchar algún alarido por parte de Inuyasha, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

-¿Cómo has estado preciosa?- dijo Kouga tomando las manos de Kagome entre las suyas, apenas la tuvo cerca.

-Bien- contesto amablemente- gracias por preocuparte.

Kouga se quedo unos segundos quieto, como esperando algo…

-¿Sucede algo Kouga?- pregunto el Monje.

El lobo giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

-¡Perro pulgoso! ¡Que pasa! ¡¿No vas a detenerme?!- se mofo mientras abrazaba a Kagome.

-No me molestes, lobo sarnoso-gruño el perrito pulgoso.

Kouga le saco la lengua infantilmente.

-Kouga, ¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto gentilmente Sango- ¿Y donde están tus amigos?

El joven líder pareció inquieto de pronto.

-Bueno…-Kouga se separo de Kagome y se sentó sobre en el piso- A mis camaradas los e dejado en las afueras de una pacifica aldea… porque no quiero que corran peligro.

Estas palabras pusieron alertas al resto, inclusive a Inuyasha…

-¿Qué no corran peligro?- dijo Miroku tomándose de la barbilla.

-Así es, hace cuatro días escuche el rumor que había un Ogro que poseía seis fragmentos de Shikon- Kouga hizo una pausa dramática- dicen que con uno solo de sus ataques desapareció a todo un ejercito de Demonios…

-Así que has venido a pedirnos ayuda ¿eh? Rabioso…- dijo Inuyasha con su sarcasmo habitual.

-Claro que no perro tonto- contesto el Lobo- solo venia a advertirles… porque si algo le pasara a mi Kagome….

Seis golpes le cayeron al pobre lobito….

-¡Inuyasha!- le reclamo la morena- no tenias porque golpearlo…

-Tch- gruño el Semidemonio.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas, algo andaba mal…

-Estas seguro de eso Kouga- intervino Shippo.

-Pues claro Zorrito, o que esperabas- respondió mientras que se ponía en pie- bueno… dicen que anda por estos alrededores… así que pulgoso te encargo a Kagome.

-See See... Vete de una vez- respondió algo malhumorado.

Les hizo una señal de despedida a todos y en medio de su remolino desapareció de la vista.

-Un Ogro con seis fragmentos- repitió Miroku.

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con Naraku?- le pregunto la Exterminadora.

-No lo se… puede que sea, pero… ¿Para que?- respondió mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-Eso lo sabremos una vez que lo encontremos- declaro Inuyasha- así que andando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Estará bien que adopte esta actitud…como si no me importara…"_

Kagome no podía conciliar el sueño, tenia la mirada fija en la pequeña hoguera.

"_Es difícil… realmente no me gustaría alejarme de ellos… pero…cada vez se me dificulta mas tratar de entender a Inuyasha… no se si siente celos, si solo es rabia, si me odia o si… me quiere"_

Presiono un poco más al pobre Shippo contra su pecho.

"_Debo admitirlo…Sesshomaru me sorprendió mucho… nunca creí que lo tendría a tan escasos centímetros de mi rostro…ahora que lo pienso siento que toda la sangre se me va al rostro… sus ojos eran… hermosos… me pregunto…si… yo le atraigo…"_

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado no quería pensar mucho en eso.

"_Bien, lo intentare una vez mas… mañana todo será como antes, lo tratare como siempre, así todo volverá a la normalidad… si…. hablare con él"_

Y con estos pensamientos… se quedo dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha la miraba como dormía, sabia que ella quizás estaba molesta, debía hablar con ella.

No faltaba mucho para que ella despertara, así que decidió apresurarla un poco.

Se acerco a su lado tan silenciosamente como pudo, y suavemente la empujo de un lado.

-Kagome…-susurro.

Ella todavía no despertaba pero una sonrisita se dibujo en su rostro, causándole gran sorpresa a cierto peliplateado.

-Kagome….-la volvió a llamar ahora un poco más alto.

Sus lindos ojos se abrieron un poco…la imagen era aun borrosa, pero por el color plateado que emanaban los largos cabellos de Inuyasha no le costo nada averiguar quien era.

-¿Q-que pasa?- le dijo mientras que se incorporaba ligeramente.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo Inuyasha- por favor, ven conmigo.

Kagome asintió, se estiro un poco y se puso en pie.

-Vamos, yo también quiero hablar contigo.

Se alejaron un poco del grupo llegando a la orilla de un lago.

-Lo siento.

Esas palabras lograron un efecto no deseado en Kagome, toda su decisión de dejarle las cosas claras se desarmaron con esas dos palabras.

Inuyasha estaba cabizbajo y tenía un ligero sonrojo.

-Yo, yo no soy nadie para impedirte que te marches-comenzó con la voz algo nerviosa- pero… no quiero que te vallas.

El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, era incapaz de decir algo.

-Aparte, quien vería los fragmentos de Shikon si tu no estas…-dijo Inuyasha tratando de quitar ese tono romántico que había adquirido la conversación.

Kagome no pudo evitar reír, lo sabia, Inuyasha la apreciaba, pero no la amaba, nunca la elegiría a ella.

-De acuerdo- Kagome giro su rostro hacia Inuyasha- me quedare, quiero que todo sea como antes.

-Kagome…

-Mientras tengas ese collar en el cuello, será porque te pertenezco- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, causándole un gran sonrojo a Inuyasha.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, no necesito que ese sentimiento sea devuelto- concluyo la morena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo el grupo venia caminando, el ambiente era bueno, Inuyasha y Kagome se sonreían como siempre y aquella frialdad de Kagome hacia él había desaparecido y eso alegraba a sus cuatro amigos.

-Es bueno que esos dos se lleven bien de nuevo- le susurro Shippo a Sango y a Miroku.

-Si… hacia mucho que no los veía así…-comento tranquilamente Sango.

-Esperemos que dure…

Cuando no Miroku y sus pensamientos míticos…

-¿Sucede algo Kagome?- inquirió el peliplateado.

Kagome había parado de caminar.

-Si… siento la presencia de Ocho fragmentos… no dejan de moverse…

-Kouga…con razón que apestaba a lobo-gruño Inuyasha- ¿Por donde?

-Mas adelante- respondió la morena mientras se colocaba en la espalda de Inuyasha- corre…

No lo escucho dos veces… había otro olor en el aire que lo dejo inquieto.

Pronto pudieron divisar el campo de batalla, todo el bosque estaba devastado, un poco mas adelante pudieron ver al gigantesco Ogro que blandía rápidamente sus largos y peligrosos brazos… ahí estaba Kouga esquivándolos con algo de dificultad.

Inuyasha comenzó a correr a mayor velocidad, de esa manera estuvieron en poco tiempo delante del imponente Ogro.

-¡Inuyasha mira!- grito Shippo.

Debajo de un árbol estaba sentada Kikyo, tenía un pésimo aspecto, parecía que el Ogro la había atacado.

-¡Kikyo!- grito Inuyasha mientras que bajaba rápidamente a Kagome de su espalda y luego salía corriendo en su dirección.

-Inuyasha…-susurro Kagome, pero volteo todo su cuerpo y observo a Kouga- ¡Kouga-kun!

El lobo la miro desde el aire.

-¡Los fragmentos están es sus brazos!- grito la morena-¡Tres en cada uno!

Él le sonrío.

-¡Gracias preciosa!

De pronto el Hiraikotsu de Sango paso volando e impacto en el costado del Ogro que apenas se tambaleo, pronto las potentes patadas de Kouga hicieron su aparición… pero ¿Inuyasha?

Miro hacia el lugar en donde estaba Kikyo, Inuyasha la tenia entre sus brazos mientras que Miroku le hablaba, el coraje comenzó a invadir a Kagome, era inevitable, siempre seria asi.

Tomo sus flechas y le apunto a uno de los fragmentos, era una lastima que el ogro se moviera tanto, pero aun así su flecha fue certera.

El Ogro rugió de dolor y enfoco sus ojos en la pequeña criatura que lo había herido, pero Inuyasha entro en escena.

-¡Estúpido Ogro!- lo llamo- ¡Yo soy tu oponente!

Con agiles movimientos y con ayuda de Tessaiga logro arrancarle uno de los brazos.

-¡Kagome toma los fragmentos!- le grito mientras esquivaba el ataque del Ogro.

Ella corrió hacia el miembro mutilado y con ayuda de Kouga logro extraer los tres fragmentos.

-¡Los tengo!

Kouga la alzo en sus brazos justo a tiempo, el impertinente monstruo consiguió mover su brazo.

-¡Inuyasha quieres acabar con esa cosa de una vez!- le riño Kouga.

-¡Estoy en eso Sarnoso!

Así pasaron una media hora, el Ogro si que era resistente.

Cuando por fin el cuerpo inerte de aquel monstruo callo en el suelo, todos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

¿O no?

-Kikyo…

Inuyasha se acerco a ella junto con el resto.

Kagome apretó sus puños, pero respiro hondo al sentir la mano de Kouga en su hombro.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- inquirió el peliplateado a Miroku.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha… solo le faltan algunas almas… el Ogro apenas la golpeo- le tranquilizo Miroku.

Inuyasha suspiro aliviado.

-Seria mejor que la lleváramos con nosotros.

La voz de Kagome sobresalto a todos.

-¿Q-que?- balbuceo Inuyasha, incrédulo a lo que había escuchado.

-Que seria lo mejor llevarla con nosotros, esta muy débil- repitió Kagome.

-Kagome-chan…-susurro Sango.

-Yo creo que tiene razón- concordó Miroku- en su estado no seria conveniente dejarla.

Inuyasha asintió y la alzo en sus brazos.

-En ese caso vallamos al pueblo más cercano.

Kouga miro a Kagome y le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro.

-Nos vemos, querida Kagome.

Ella asintió y le sonrió débilmente.

-¡Cara de Perro!¡Eres un completo Idiota!- grito y se fue corriendo.

Valla… que te digan "Eres un completo Idiota" dos veces en apenas dos días no debe ser nada alentador….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado seis días y Kikyo seguía con ellos e Inuyasha no se había separado de su lado ni un instante. La molestia de Kagome era evidente.

-Kagome, ¿Podemos hablar?- le pidió la persona con la que menos desea hablar…

-Supongo que si- contesto sin mucho animo.

Las dos mujeres se alejaron un tanto del grupo.

-Kagome, esta vez no me ire.

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada.

-¿Q-que?

-Que no me iré, pienso quedarme al lado de Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Kagome fueron tapados por su flequillo, que le podía decir… no podía hacer nada.

-Por eso te quiero pedir algo.-continuo Kikyo

Kagome la miro a los ojos.

-Quiero que te vallas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Quiero que te vallas… eso debí decirlo yo… pero… tiene razón…Inuyasha es feliz con ella…y ambos se… se… se aman"_

Kagome estaba sentada en el gras, era de noche, un buen momento para sentarse a pensar.

"_Es verdad… si yo amo a Inuyasha mi prioridad es que él sea feliz y si conmigo no puede tener esa felicidad debo dejar que la tenga con otra persona, no puedo ser tan egoísta, aunque eso me parta el corazón"_

Sonrió tristemente.

"_Bien…mañana me despediré de ellos…"_

-Kagome…

Esa voz la sobresalto.

-Inuyasha- ella se armo de valor y le sonrío- siéntate un momento hay algo que quiero decirte.

El obedeció.

-Inuyasha… mañana me iré con Sesshomaru.

Al peliplateado se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡¿P-por que?!

-Porque deseo que seas feliz…-le contesto dulcemente- aparte no te quedaras sin alguien que pueda ver los fragmentos- bromeo.

-K-Kagome…no…

Ella negó con la cabeza, suavemente coloco sus manos en las orejitas de Inuyasha y comenzó a jugar con ellas.

-Fue genial haber estado contigo Inuyasha- le decía- te lo agradezco.

Inuyasha movió sus labios pero no salió ningún sonido de ellos, pues los labios de Kagome se lo impidieron.

-Siempre desee hacer eso- le dijo con sinceridad- es una suerte que lograra hacerlo.

-Kagome...

-Ah! Me olvidaba.

Kagome tomo entre sus manos el collar que llevaba Inuyasha en su cuello y lentamente se lo quito.

-Esto es la muestra de que ya no estaré atada a ti- le dijo mientras presionaba un poco el collar- te agradezco por todo, Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Muahis!!! Me encanta mi propio Fic!! xDDDD y espero que a ustedes también!

Bueno chicas, ya saben comenten y sean felices… porque el martirio de Inu recién comienza…!! Soy taaan mala! xDD….

**Setsuna17: **Mujer a los años!! xDD… me alegra que también vallas a leer esta! n.n gracias por el Rev. Nos leemos!! OH! Feliz Añooo!!!!!!

**Knd.03: **Jejeje… me salve! xD a que ahora no me demore!! xDDD Gracias por seguir leyendo y nada, espero que hallas disfrutado este capi! Nos leemos! Y feliz Año!!

**Ann Shinomori: **n.n Que linda! Eres la hermana menor y por eso apoyas a los menores!! xDD

Bueno… como que las cosas se le van a poner negras a Inu…. Waaa…. Tendrás que esperar al próximo capi para leer todo lo que le espera a él y a su querida Kikyo. Nos leemos! Y Feliz Año Nuevo!!

**Paaulaa!: **Jejejeje xDD Gracias, gracias…! A mi también me emociona mi fic xDDD espero que este capitulo también te halla emocionado!! El que viene se pondrá mejor..! xD Gracias por el Review! Nos leemos! Y Feliz Año Nuevoo!

**Liz: **jejeje… yo tampoco soy muy fanática del SesshoKag pero me gusto que fuera justamente él el que le pusiera el mundo de Inu de cabeza!! xDD Gracias por comentar!! Nos leemos! Y Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Akane: ** *w* Asi es..!! Inu debe sentir lo que a sentido Kagome en todo el Anime xDD…bueno querida, sigue leyendo y espera a que salga el nuevo epi! Nos leemos! Y feliz Año Nuevo!

**Maga Oscura: **Gracias por los deseos, lo mismo a ti querida y bueno debo confesarte que a mi también me da un poco de penita Inu… pero a la vez me encanta!! xD…Nos leemos!! Y Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Duffchan:** xD Gracias por el Review… si da penita, pero como que se lo merece! xD Nos leemos!! Feliz Año Nuevo!!

**Pata: **Jee!! Gracias… y no problema el próximo capi ya lo estoy haciendo. Nos leemos!! Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Kitty Kat Jaz: **Jee! :D compartimos el mismo gusto por ver sufrir un poco a Inu! Gracias pro el Review!! Nos leemos! Y Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Asuka Herikawa: **Kya!! Me encanto tu Review!! …. Yo también estaba harta de que Kagome sea la sufrida… A Inu ya le tocaba!!! xDD También me alegra que odies a Kikyo!! xD…. Supongo que ahora la detestas un pelín mas! Nos leemos!! Y Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Ninachan18: **xD Que bueno que te gustara tanto! xDD… seee hacen buena pareja… pero esto todavía es un InuKag.. a menos que cambie de idea! xD naaa… Nos leemos!! Y Feliz Año Nuevo!!

**Inujocelyn: **Jajajaja… xDD y ahora que parte te enfureció?? xDDD…. Seguro que Kikyo te cae un poco peor xDDD… muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :D Nos leemos!! Y Feliz Año Nuevo!!

**Crystal Butterfly 92: **Jejeje que bueno que sacaste todo lo que tenias dentro! X33 Me alegra que lo leyeras de principio a fin, ojala que te guste este capi!! Nos leemos! Feliz Año Nuevo!!

**Wig black: **Lo siento… pero es un InuKag… espero que no lo dejes de leer xD Pero… tendrá partes SesshKag… asi que no te desanimes! Nos leemos!! Y Feliz Año Nuevo!!

**Haruka-Haku: **Jeee… yo creo… que… quizás Sessho… sufra un poquito… pero ya veo como lo soluciono xDDD jajajaja… bueno nada, gracias por leerlo y por dejar tu Rev. Nos leemos!! Y Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Thaiss Black: **n.n ya te mande el correo xD espero que leas el capi y me dejes un Review!! Gracias..! Nos leemos! Feliz Año Nuevo!!

**FernandaIK26: **Jajaja… pero ahora si que se vaaa!! xDD… pobre Inu… lo dejan solis! xDD muchas gracias por tu Review y nada sigue leyendo!! Nos leemos! Feliz Año Nuevo!!

Yeeeiii!! Es un placer tener tan lindas lectoras, espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final!!

Que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo y los mejores deseos para ustedes y su familia!!!

!


	6. Prologo… 2

LO SIENTOOOOOOO!!!!.... mil mil disculpas, me he desaparecido como un mes… perdonen, pero tuve que salir en un viaje de ultimo minuto… lastimosamente no pude utilizar mucho tiempo mi portátil… de verdad perdonen.

Debo aclarar que este capitulo es un poco corto, porque quería dejar en claro como es la situación actual… pero el próximo estará de pelos xD

Otra vez disculpen y espero que no dejen de leer esta historia.

Recuerden: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi (mi mama :D …. Ya quisiera… T_T)

No hay Trato

Capitulo. 6

Prologo… 2

Las despedidas son dolorosas, llenas de lágrimas y de palabras tristes, de susurros y de sollozos.

Todavía podía sentir las lágrimas de Shippo y Sango sobre sus hombros, la triste mirada de Miroku, la altiva mirada de Kikyo y el último susurro de Inuyasha, que fue un simple y frio _Adiós. _

Realmente se esforzó por no llorar, deseaba que la recordaran con una amable sonrisa, pero le fue imposible, demasiadas emociones y recuerdos invadieron su mente así que por mucho que intento contener las lágrimas le fue imposible y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras abrazaba por última vez al pequeño Shippo.

Ahora estaba parada cerca del rio, con la curiosa flauta en sus manos, debía tocarla y marcar un nuevo día.

Soplo y el sonido tan peculiar se esparció por todo el lugar… miro a todos lados esperando ver los largos cabellos de Sesshomaru, realmente estaba nerviosa y empeoro aun mas cuando no percibió señal alguna del peliplateado.

-¿Estará ocupado?- se pregunto ella misma.

-Lo estaba.

Kagome casi se desmaya al escuchar su voz, siempre tan sorpresivo.

-Lo siento…- susurro mientras hacia una pequeña venia con la cabeza.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Ya te has despedido?- le pregunto.

Ella asintió un poco nerviosa.

-Eso quiere decir que vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?

Kagome cerró los ojos, era el momento, todo estaba decidido.

-Así es, por favor, cuida de mí.

Las simples pero sinceras palabra de la morena dejo un poco perplejo a el Demonio, que sin quererlo sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero volvió a poner su clásica expresión al ver que ella también sonreía, era un poco vergonzoso para él, así que volteo elegantemente y comenzó a andar, siendo seguido por una nueva Kagome.

Fue una caminata silenciosa, pero no incomoda… era como si en esos momentos los dos comenzaran a conocerse sin necesidad de palabras, realmente era un buen ambiente.

No era incomodo caminar junto a él, por el contrario era… relajante, aquella elegancia y serenidad que Sesshomaru destilaba en cada paso eran como pequeños hilos que se encargaban de coser las dolencias de Kagome…

Después de media hora Kagome pudo ver a los dos acompañantes de Sesshomaru, la pequeña Rin y el verde Jaken, que estaban sentados sobre unas piedras dejando pastar tranquilamente a "A-UN".

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!- grito su fiel sirviente en cuanto lo vio-que bueno tenerlo nuevamente aquí amito…¡Kagome!... pero que demo…

Con una simple mirada Sesshomaru callo al pobre monstruito.

Rin solo miraba a Kagome con una amplia sonrisa.

-Rin- la llamo Sesshomaru- de ahora en adelante ella vendrá con nosotros, será como tu madre.

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron y asintió enérgicamente mientras corría al encuentro de Kagome.

-Sesshomaru-sama~ no me ignore….-se lamento Jaken.

-Kagome-san, Kagome-san, ¿de verdad te quedaras con nosotros para siempre?- le decía la niña mientras tiraba de su mano, haciendo que Kagome le sonriera amablemente.

-Si ustedes me lo permiten…- dijo aun sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shippo ya deja de lloriquear… ¡me pones de los nervios!

El pequeño zorrito no podía evitar llorar.

-E-eres un… ¡un idiota Inuyasha!- grito Shippo con la voz entrecortada.

Kikyo se agacho hasta la altura del zorrito y puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

-¡No me toques!- exclamo Shippo mientras se escabullía- Si… si tu no hubieras venido…¡Kagome seguiría con nosotros!

-¡Cállate Shippo!- vocifero Inuyasha.

-Calma los dos…- dijo Miroku conciliadoramente- este no es un momento para pelear… Kagome se ha ido, pero no esta muerta y por lo visto no piensa dejar que Naraku se salga con la suya… asi que Shippo dentro de poco la volveremos a ver…

-Pe-pero…

-Todo estará bien Shippo- dijo Sango mientras levantaba al zorrito- recuerda que aun tenemos una misión… y que el lazo que nos une a ella es muy fuerte.

Shippo dejo de llorar, Sango y Miroku tenían razón, el debía ser fuerte.

-Además ella no esta mal acompañada…- la voz de Kikyo era fría- ella esta con Sesshomaru, no se preocupen, no le ocurrirá nada.

-Kikyo…-susurro Inuyasha.

-Se que en estos momentos debo verme como la mala de esta comedia romántica…- prosiguió el cadáver- pero no es asi, Kagome comprendió que Inuyasha solo a mi lado seria feliz… por eso se fue.

Sango se mordió el labio, mientras que Miroku presiono con fuerza su báculo… un largo viaje con ella no seria nada agradable…

Plis, no me golpeen… se que quedo chiquito…. Pero era necesario… ya leerán el próximo epi… que no tardara mucho… y sera muy largo ne??... T_T …. Bueno, aquí les respondo a sus lindos Reviews!!


	7. Un nuevo comienzo

Mama!! No me miren así… asesinen al director del colegio, él me deja un millón de tareas! …. Pero bueno, se que este capi le gustara muuucho a las fanáticas del Sesshoka y a la pobre (y un pepino!) de Kikyo le esperan cientos de maldiciones…. Pero que mala soy!!

Recuerden: Inuyasha no me pertenece es de la genial Mangaka Takahashi Rumiko-sama

No hay Trato

Cap.7

"Un nuevo comienzo"

Se sentía culpablemente feliz, ella estaba ahí riendo y apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que se alejo de sus queridos amigos y de la persona que no pudo entender o corresponder a los latidos de su corazón, pero le era imposible dejar de hacerlo, las caídas de Jaken, llevar a Rin en su espalda y escucharla decir cada cierto tiempo: ¡Que feliz estoy! La llenaban de alegría, pero cada vez que observaba los plateados y largos cabellos de Sesshomaru los recuerdos de Inuyasha hacían que el vacio de su pecho, que por momentos se llenaba, le doliera como si la daga aun penetrara con fuerza dentro de su ser.

Y al parecer esto no fue inadvertido por una persona…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en el cabello?

Kagome se sonrojo levemente al verse descubierta.

-Ehh… no, no tienes nada…-contesto esquivando la mirada del peliplateado.

Sesshomaru solo pestañeo un par de veces, pero no agrego nada mas, no hacia falta que pensara mucho para que se diera cuenta de cual era la causa por aquel curioso comportamiento.

Justo en ese momento el estomago de Kagome le hizo recordar que no había probado bocado desde ayer en la noche y que le exigía que se diera prisa, causándole a Kagome un sonrojo mil veces mayor que el que había adquirido hacia poco.

-Lo, Lo siento- dijo mientras que bajaba a Rin de su espalda y se abrazaba el vientre con sus brazos- no he comido nada…

Jaken se arrastraba de Risa, claro que se quedo petrificado apenas sintió la mirada del otro demonio…

-Permítame conseguir un poco de comida para Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama- pidió el sirviente con una reverencia, no debía enfurecer a su amito.

-N- no te molestes Jaken- se apresuro a decir Kagome- yo conseguí…

-Me parece bien Jaken- corto Sesshomaru- te esperaremos aquí.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- le dijo amablemente Kagome, era un poco embarazoso.

-No te preocupes, con Rin me bastara- respondió escuetamente mientras que le hacia señas a Rin para que lo siguiera.

Kagome asintió débilmente con la cabeza, apenas llegaba y ya estaba causando problemas.

-Todo esta bien.

Sesshomaru se sentó bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol con apenas algunos rayos de sol sobre su rostro.

Kagome le dio una pequeña sonrisa, camino hasta el árbol y se sentó a su costado.

-Dime ¿de verdad esta bien que me quede con ustedes?- pregunto la morena con un hilito de voz, como temiendo la respuesta.

Sesshomaru la miro de reojo, se veía nerviosa, sin pensarlo coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-Si hubiera algún problema, ya te lo hubiera dicho.

Ella lo miro con amabilidad haciendo que algo en el pecho de Sesshomaru vibrara.

-Ahora dime… mi cabello te recuerda a Inuyasha, ¿verdad?

Su pregunta la tomo algo desprevenida, ¿acaso podía leer su mente?

-La verdad es que si…- contesto agachando ligeramente la mirada.

El peliplateado la miro por unos segundos mas y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza, haciendo que Kagome lo mirara nuevamente.

-No te pediré que olvides a Inuyasha- dijo Sesshomaru mientras alejaba su mano de Kagome- es una decisión que tu debes tomar, pero, te ayudare en lo que pueda.

Un sentimiento de protección embargo a Kagome, Sesshomaru era realmente amable y no un ser despiadado y engreído como ella creía hasta hace poco que era. Abrió la boca para darle la gracias pero la voz de Jaken gritando: ¡Amito bonito! ¡Amito bonito! La distrajo por completo.

Jaken y Rin volvían con lo que parecía la pesca del día….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kagome mira lo que encon…

La voz emocionada de Shippo se esfumo, todavía no se adaptaba del todo a la idea de que Kagome se había ido.

Inuyasha gruño.

-Shippo, entiéndelo de una buena vez- dijo tratando de controlar su mal humor- Kago…

-¡A callar perro pulgoso!

Eso era mas de lo que supuestamente Inuyasha podía aguantar…comenzó a corretear a Shippo, al tiempo que Sango y Miroku reían calmadamente.

-Ya niños, es suficiente- hablo el monje- Inuyasha, Shippo es menor que tu… debes calmarte.

-Por si no lo sabes Miroku, yo soy mas viejo que todos ustedes juntos- protesto Inuyasha mientras le jalaba de los cachetes al Zorrito- así que tu también debes guardarme respeto.

La sien de Miroku comenzó a palpitar peligrosamente, pero la amable mano de Sango lo calmo de inmediato… el amor si que es extraño.

Solo alguien miraba todo eso con cierta ausencia, Inuyasha había cambiado mas de lo que ella pensaba, ahora mas que nunca parecía un humano, ni siquiera cuando se enamoro de ella se comportaba de esa manera, ¿Cuánta influencia había logrado tener Kagome sobre él?

Estos pensamientos lograron hacer que su expresión se volviera aun mas gélida, ella no estaba ahí , pero aun así parecía que lo estuviera, presente en cada uno de los corazones de sus amigos.

Pero eso debía cambiar, ella lo conseguiría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kagome-san… tengo sueño….

Rin caminaba a su lado, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, como un borrachito. Kagome le sonrió y hábilmente la cargo en sus brazos, aun era una niña pequeña era normal que tuviera sueño. Así que no tardo mas que unos cuantos segundos en quedarse dormida, a decir verdad ya era bastante tarde, las estrellas brillaban mucho, pero aun no encontraban un claro o un rio donde poder descansar tranquilamente.

-Rin se esta engriendo mucho…-comento Jaken- nunca antes había dicho que tenía sueño…

-Eso es porque ve a Kagome como su madre.

Jaken asintió enérgicamente, mientras que trataba de no morderse la lengua.

-Como su madre…-susurro Kagome mientras veía el infantil rostro de Rin dormir plácidamente.

Sesshomaru sonrió por dentro, sabia que debía ayudarla y eso era justamente lo que haría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No quería abrir los ojos… sabia que todavía era temprano y que todos menos Inuyasha seguían durmiendo… espera… ¿Inuyasha?.... Kagome se recrimino mentalmente, ella ya no estaba con él, debía dejar eso a un lado de una buena vez, sino nunca lograría ver lo que tenia delante de ella…

-¡¡¡¡¿SESSHOMARU-SAMA?!!!!

El grito de Jaken hizo que se levantara rápidamente, miraba a todos lados, desorientada y un poco adormilada… pero cuando vio el porque Jaken grito, ella misma tuvo que colocarse sus manos sobre la boca para evitar gritar.

Sesshomaru llevaba el cabello completamente corto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Sessho con el cabello corto…*Katsu muere* …. Pero que sexy!!!!! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bueno chicas, por motivos de falta de tiempo, no podre responder a todos su revs, pero quiero que sepan que cada uno de ellos me llena de alegría, espero que sigan dejándomelos… bueno, lo que les queria decir es que lo mas probable es que actualice los Domingos, así que… nos leemos la próxima semana!


End file.
